


The difference in numbers.

by Reiven2017



Series: Lily and Cactus [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven2017/pseuds/Reiven2017
Summary: At 8, realized that she was beautiful.At 13, he realized that had fallen in love with her.At 17, he realized he loved her.
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Lily and Cactus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The difference in numbers.

The first time he saw her, he was 8. Damian stole a fashion magazine from his sister, in retaliation for the taunts. He was not interested in this brilliant book with a lot of strange women dressed in colorful and quirky outfits and a mountain of gossip. He was going to burn it, tear it up, or eventually just throw it in the trash, and then watch with glee as Barbara was killed by the magazine. But childish curiosity took over and Damian cast a sidelong glance at the thing in his hand...and froze for a moment. She was there, in the spotlight, a little girl on a huge glossy magazine cover. She was surrounded by spotlights and people, exultation and admiration, soft light and in a pearl dress. Her full pouting baby lips gently curved in a smile and Damian was ready to argue with his father with fervor when he said that there is no more beautiful smile in the world than his wife's. Her long purple curls, fading to pink and crimson, fell over her shoulders. The boy felt a faint warmth passing into bright sunlight in the very center of his chest and he smiled out of the corner of his mouth. It seems to be where adults and young children have their hearts. This light spread to all the limbs as he looked into the girl's eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes looked at Damian from the page wide and open, radiating not fake happiness and joy. Logically, Damian knew it was just a shiny piece of paper transmitting a picture, but her eyes were so alive that his analytical mind gave up. The boy quickly scanned the printed letters on the cover. Rachel Ariella Mouth. Really. Damian tensed, from the top, on the stairs heard hurried footsteps, and then the screech of his sister, when she discovered the loss and the boy quickly tore off only the cover, threw the magazine on the floor.

When he was 13, his friend John took him to a concert by an uncomplicated rock band. They didn't sing very well, and even that deep growl wasn't singing, but Damian went anyway. His two older brothers had returned home after a six-month absence, both annoying and insufferable, so he had willingly accepted Kent's offer. And of course to support him. But of course, this is the most important thing. It took a big half of the concert, when he realized that he was not even listening to the happy words of John who was trying to shout over the hall full of people and bass music. His emerald eyes were fixed on the far end of the room. There was an unsightly shadow. The girl seemed to be trying to slip past the crowd of people as unobtrusively as possible. Damian frowned. Fans don't usually sneak around like this. He waved at Jon, who looked amused, and disappeared into the stream of people, trying not to lose sight of her. The girl pulled the hood of her sweatshirt tighter over her head and brushed past another group of people who were panting to the side. An uneasy feeling rose in his chest as he watched her every quiet and strange step, and Damian's expression took on a stern start. The girl glided smoothly along the edge of the hall until she came to an inconspicuous door and quickly slipped into it. Damian tensed and went into the back room without leaving her. Fuck. The girl, standing with her back to him and not noticing Demian, pulled off her hood and her hair, braided in a weak ponytail, fell to her shoulders. Fuck. She exhaled heavily, her shoulders slumped, and finally turned to face him. Damian's heart began to beat faster and he wasn't sure he couldn't hear it in the silence. Damn. On Demian again, as in that time, only not from the cover, but in the live looked wide and open violet eyes. Only now there was shock. & ..upset? Before he could even connect two words and think about the beginning of this situation, her warm hand closed over his mouth and he was pinned against the door. He was in a dark back room, in the middle of a concert, pinned to the door by his childhood love, model Rachel Roth. Yes, it will be very difficult to understand when his brain is back on track.

\- Shh. Just try to shout. her voice was fierce and commanding, despite the fact that she was far below his weight. Demian had already experienced his growth spurt and now looked at many of his peers from a high point. He should have said something, protested in the end, not just stood there staring at her, not entirely sure what was going on. For a moment, Rachel didn't respond. The adrenaline in her blood subsided, and common sense returned to its place, and she finally realized with all clarity that she was pinning a guy in the dresser. Well, let's say it's quite beautiful. But Demian was not up to it now. She smelled of spicy soap and something sweet. The warm feel of her soft skin against his lips was a good distraction. His heart jumped several times in his chest before it froze in place, and the oxygen in his lungs turned into a mixture of something heavy inside and Damian swallowed convulsively. Although this is not as good as when he realized that his hands were resting on the curve of her waist and gently squeezing the fabric of her black hoodie. Goodbye earth, see you soon! He did not immediately realize that na was saying something to him, keeping his eyes on his hands, but when his hearing and strength to breathe returned to him, Damian looked up at her and only now realized that she was saying something to him. AFI-iget. He should have been more careful and restrained, but if this was Heaven, why bother?

"Can you please not tell anyone that you saw me here?" she went on talking, interrupting herself at the word, and then went on excitedly again, in a little panic, seemingly oblivious to that frown from Demian. He gently squeezed her waist, I don't quite know where he took the courage to make her look at him. The girl fell silent, seeming confused by the position in which they were standing, and Demian reluctantly released his hands, releasing her. She stepped back and awkwardly tucked a strand of hair out of her ponytail. Damian exhaled heavily and restrained himself from hitting himself.  
\- Oke'y. You can exhale. No one will know that I saw you here, Rachel Roth. - Bravo Damian! You're alive. And you didn't stop. Amazing... He wanted to say something else to calm her down, but the words stuck in his throat and his brain choked as she gave him a soft, apologetic smile. No, Damian, you're dead again. She faltered as she ran through the words he'd said in her head.  
\- You...you know who I am, don't you? her voice was grim and mirthless, and the dark shadows were thick on her face.  
"Yeah. "he was going to punch himself for it." He'll even ask John to slap him on the back of the head. But this is not accurate. The girl, satisfied even with this answer, was silent for a moment. Her shoulders slumped again, and she cast a long, thoughtful look at Damian as she considered something in her mind. With a nod to her own thoughts, Rachel straightened up and there was no sign of the pinched girl.  
\- Well. Then let's do this. You will not tell anyone that you saw me here, and I, for example, will take a picture with you in return? Damian cleared his throat, ready to say something worthwhile under her gaze. He would do anything for her if she just smiled at him again. He was close to doing anything for her, just like that. A blush rose to the top of his neck, and Damian was grateful that there was only one dim light in the back room. What?  
"Look, I'm not going to tell you what happened here. You don't want to return the favor. "no, he'll definitely ask John to punch him." The girl jumped, surprise on her face reflected, replaced by a sweet smile and the shadows on her face disappeared.  
\- Yes? Wow. Boy, you're the first one to say no to me. the girl grinned mischievously, and before he knew what he was saying, Damian replied, " no."  
\- I'm not sure that there is a person in the world who refused you.  
\- Perfectly. She quickly ducked under his side, trying not to get too close, and looked expectantly at Damian. Although, a minute ago, she was literally burying her entire body in it. Well, that was a minute ago, wasn't it? He realized that now, he will be taking pictures with the model Rachel Roth, almost dropped the phone because of sweaty hands. Rachel chuckled softly in the hands of the sweatshirt, watching him from under her brows. Damian paused again for a moment, absorbing the enchanting sound of her voice before adjusting the camera on his phone. There was a click. Rachel pulled the hood up over her head and ran to the door. She froze, already halfway out of the room, and glanced back at Damian, who was still staring at the photograph.  
"What's your name?" - guy paid attention to her sheepishly and swallowed, not realizing he should be happy or worry.  
"D-Damian Wayne."  
"Nice to meet you, D-Damian Wayne." she gave him a mischievous wink, parading his stammers before rushing out of the room, hiding her blush in the darkness of her hood.  
A minute or an hour later, it was not known, before Damian let out a pained groan and ran a hand through his hair in shock. He will ask to be slapped not only by John, but also by Jason.

When he turned 17, Demian did not immediately realize that something had changed at the Academy. It was the beginning of the year, the holidays were over, and he and Jonnat Kent were back on campus. On the first day, nothing surprising happened. Rise, study, sleep. The next week also passed without changes. Well, not including the failed French test...but what is sad about? But, and after, a rumor went around the Academy that this year a famous model will study with them. An echo of hope crept into Demian's heart, but he roughly shoved it away. You've only seen her live once in your life. In a dark back room, at some crappy concert four years ago, and hoping for something? You're pathetic, Wayne. So he ignored the stupid and probably false rumor and continued on his merry way. Until the moment when the Gotham Academy literally screamed with delight. She appeared suddenly. The world stopped, and shock contorted his face before he could hide it behind an impenetrable mask from the nearby John. His eyes took in every detail of her, passing over her chiseled figure, and he earned a chuckle from his friend, but he would think about that later. Now before him was the love of his life, and he is not concerned with the sarcastic remarks of his narrow-minded friend. The girl was in school uniform and with a complete bewilderment and confusion in her eyes. She stood in the middle of the hall, covered with a thick layer of students, flushed from the amount of attention, and Damian could have sworn before all the Gods that he had never seen a more beautiful creature than her. Demian stood at a distance, leaning against the column with a mixed expression on his face, but happy. He felt happier than most people on the planet. and his heart was pounding. In four years, it has become even more beautiful. Her hair was longer. She grew up well and now could not wear a platform that would look similar to models in heels. Not that he followed her career, right?...Yes. Her violet eyes were still so alive and happy looking at everything around them, illuminating every detail and making it not just a thing, but something magical, and he finally understood why he fell in love with her like a fool. The girl turned around in a circle on her axis, catching Demian's eye. A moment of deep thought crossed her face before she arched an eyebrow and winked at him. Oh, my God. She sweetly gave a smile to each of the tight circle, apologizing probably if not a hundred times and smoothly moved in his direction. She remembered him, didn't she? The way she winked at him was exactly the same as it had been four years ago. She couldn't remember it. He was sure that na had forgotten his name as soon as she entered the back room. Yet she was walking toward him now, graceful and confident, and it made his heart flip in his chest. He gripped Kent's forearm convulsively squeezing and probably crumpling his school jacket. Screw it. John grimaced and looked up from the phone.  
"What is it, Wayne?" John followed Damian's gaze, and then his face turned a snide shade and he seemed to forget about the sleeve.  
"Oh, she's coming right here.  
\- Yes. I got it without you, asshole. What should I do?!  
\- Well, first of all, relax. You've only met once in your life, and that doesn't mean that she'll throw her arms around your neck and kiss you.  
\- Shut. You're not helping.  
\- Wayne, listen, she's rich and hot, really hot ... Oh! and she's also a top model, which is enough to know that you're not on your way with her. So relax.  
\- Now you are my former friend. - Demian scowled, being in full ass from the words of his new friend John. His words were perfectly reasonable and infuriating. She came up to them, stopping a meter away from the guy and gave Demian a malicious smile.  
"Hey, D-Damian Wayne. Damian heard a burst of laughter from his friend, and his brows drew together sternly. He's going to kill him. Very long and painful.  
\- Hi. he tried to give his voice a more casual tone, not so that his words came out in snatches and rough jerks. He had once disgraced himself in front of her, and his pride would be ruined if he stuttered in front of Kent. She didn't seem to betray the significance of it, for she was looking straight at him with a wide and affectionate smile.  
"You know, back in the back room, I didn't think we had time to meet, did we?" she gave him another sly smile, and the sarcasm in her voice slipped like a thin ribbon.  
\- Consonant. - Damian didn't fully understand what she is asking her something. No, he might understand, but he didn't believe it.  
"I suggest we fix it." - TA dam. He raised an eyebrow, confused by how easily she said it. "This is my first time here, will you join me?"


End file.
